


В положении лёжа

by honeyoatbread



Category: GOT7
Genre: Activism, Ecology, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyoatbread/pseuds/honeyoatbread
Summary: Джинён, серьёзный молодой человек в солидном сером костюме с жёлтым галстуком в горох, лежит посреди проезжей части в центре города, сняв ботинки, и спасает мир.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom & Park Jinyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	В положении лёжа

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eco-friendly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987063) by [honeyoatbread](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyoatbread/pseuds/honeyoatbread). 



— Долго ещё, — спрашивает Джинён. Он, серьёзный молодой человек с серьёзным дипломом по серьёзной специальности “государственное и муниципальное управление”, в солидном сером костюме с жёлтым галстуком в горох, лежит посреди проезжей части в центре города, сняв ботинки. Через час у него собеседование на место ассистента помощника заместителя департамента мэрии по внутреннему аудиту, о чём он вежливо напоминает Югёму, который распластался рядом.

— До тех пор, пока чиновники не перестанут бездействовать, — бодро отвечает он. — Пришло время восстать, потому что старые способы не привели к победе. А часики-то тикают. Нужны неотложные климатические и экологические решения, чтобы спасти планету от вымирания. 

Джинён закатывает глаза. Никто этого не видит, но он всё равно старательно кривит лицо, демонстративно смотрит на часы и косомордится с ещё большей самоотдачей. Югём по понедельникам, средам и пятницам ведет уроки бачаты для старушек, а по четвергам и субботам волонтёрствует в приюте для бездомных животных. Сегодня вторник. Югём никуда не спешит, в отличие от Джинёна, которого вот-вот должны взять на работу чиновником. И уж тогда он сделает всё зависящее от департамента по внутреннему аудиту, чтобы положить конец экологическому беспределу. Во всём мире.

— Смотри, на тебя похоже! — смеётся Югем. Над ними, сотней других демонстрантов, полицейскими и несчетными машинами в пробке, проплывает кислая облачная физиономия в галстуке.

— А вон то — вылитый Джебом, — отвечает Джинён.

— Где?

— Вот, — Джинён берёт его за запястье и направляет руку в небо. 

— Точно! — Югём машет хитрому джебомовскому профилю. А Джинён не машет. Ему не пришлось лежать бы в собеседовательном костюме посреди дороги, если бы не мартовский кот Джебом и его новый хахаль, к которому прилагается сорок черт его знает откуда взятых книжек о гармонии, любви к природе и самосовершенствовании. Одну из них забрал Бэм, чтобы подложить, мол, отломилась ножка обувного шкафа. Её-то и заприметил Югём — и понеслась. Но не злиться же Джинёну на Югёма, он валяется тут из лучших побуждений. И что взять с Бэма? Да и хахаль, Джексон, парень хороший. Так что естественно во всём виноват Джебом.

Пока Югём ведёт перепись облаков, — селедка, три пончика, заяц на морковке, два дирижабля и цыпленок, — Джинён окончательно теряет шансы успеть на собеседование. Он снимает пиджак и подкладывает его под голову, а еще расстегивает пару пуговиц на рубашке. Теперь лежать на асфальте даже хорошо. К тому же Югём делится с ним наушником от айпода, а потом чмокает в нос.

— Чего, — спрашивает Джинён.

— Ничего. Просто захотелось.

— Начинается, — протяжно говорит лежащий по соседству активист в панамке, и добавляет: — Вынос тел! 

Джинён, приподнявшись, видит, что полицейские начали поднимать с асфальта демонстрантов, а сопротивляющихся заталкивать в “буханки”. По решительному взгляду Югёма понятно, что их ждёт участь последних. Вряд ли задержание украсит резюме ваннаби госслужащего — разве что при устройстве в комитет по охране окружающей среды. А оттуда и перевестись можно будет, думает Джинён, ну или как получится.


End file.
